


Morning

by starkaryen



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkaryen/pseuds/starkaryen
Summary: Hannibal wakes Will up in a special day.





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Llewcie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llewcie/gifts).



> This silly, short fluff fic is for Llewcie because it's her birthday today! (go to her tumblr or twitter to wish her a happy day!)
> 
> I hope it was a somewhat decent little gift ^^

Will felt something brushing his cheek, a light touch that was enough to rouse him. At first he thought it would be one of the dogs, but the touch wasn’t wet, nor it had the appropriate texture. Only when he felt it again, only this time higher and closer to his ear, which tickled him and made him shiver with pleasure, did he realize what it was. And Will smiled widely even with his eyes closed.

He groaned and rolled over his back, and when he opened his eyes he confirmed that the touch belonged to Hannibal, who was lying beside him, propped on his elbows and looking at him with that adoring look that Will had learned to recognize. Will smiled as his heart beat happily in his chest, but he noticed that Hannibal was already dressed. Not going-out-of-the-house dressed, but definitely out-of-the-bed dressed.

“Good morning,” Hannibal’s voice welcomed him.

It wasn’t Hannibal’s hoarse voice, either, the one he had when he had _just_ woke up, so Will frowned a little.

“Have you been up for long?”

“A little.”

Will knew Hannibal enough to know _a little_ meant at least two hours, so he shook his head as he smiled bigger.

“Well, c’mere, I’m cold.”

“You wouldn’t be cold if you slept with one of the many pajamas you have.” Will rolled his eyes playfully at the sentence he had heard a few times before, and he grabbed Hannibal’s sweater.

“As if you didn’t love what I choose _not_ to wear in bed.”

Hannibal smirked and Will pulled him closer until he was blanketing his body. Will sighed at the feeling of the man’s warmth even through the clothes, and he wrapped an arm around Hannibal’s waist as he rested the other on his nape. Will took his time to study Hannibal’s features, to let his eyes roam his face. The morning light made his ashen hair almost glow, his hazel eyes look almost yellow, and he was more beautiful than ever. Will inhaled slowly and prepared to tell him exactly that, but instead, he craned his neck and kissed Hannibal on the lips. It was a light touch at first, exactly as the kisses Hannibal had given him to wake him up. But with the second touch, he pressed their lips together in a proper kiss, and with the third, he parted his lips and searched for Hannibal’s tongue with his own.

Hannibal answered to that with a small groan and pushing Will against the mattress. Will dragged the hand he had on Hannibal’s back across it, pulling the sweater with it, and he let his other hand sink into Hannibal’s hair. Their mouths danced together as their bodies moved slowly against each other, like waves in a calm ocean, skin against skin in a perfect ripple.

When they parted to catch their breath, Will smiled as he sighed happily.

“Are you going to tell me what you’ve been doing awake for so long?”

Hannibal smiled and shrugged a little.

“I may have been cooking you breakfast.”

“You do that every morning and you don’t have to wake up so early…” Will pointed out.

“That’s true. But this time was somewhat special and I’m going to bring it to the bed, so it had to be ready before you woke up.”

“You, having breakfast on bed? Alright, what’s the occasion?” Will asked.

Hannibal’s smile widened and he leaned in to press a soft kiss on Will’s cheek, then he moved to press another on the bridge of his nose, and on his other cheek, and finally he moved to the lips and gave him a much lighter kiss than the ones they had just shared. But somehow, that one left Will even more breathless when Hannibal moved from his lips to his ear.

“Happy birthday, Will,” Hannibal whispered.

He suddenly realized with a chuckle that it _was_ , indeed, his birthday.

“Oh god, I had forgotten…” he said, because he truly had.

But of course Hannibal hadn’t. Of course he had remembered, and woken up early to prepare him breakfast, and of course he was going to bring it to bed… Will was sure there would be even chocolatines among the things he had made, since they were his favorites.

“I know, which is why I was very careful not to tell you anything yesterday, and not to wake you up.

Will shook his head again in disbelief, although of course he believed it. But in that moment, despite the breakfast plan sounding amazing, Will bit his lower lip, thinking.

“Is there… something hot? Because-”

“There isn’t. We can stay here for a while and then I’ll bring you everything later,” Hannibal said, and Will smiled at him.

“I love when you predict what I’ll do or say.”

“Dear Will…” Hannibal started saying, and he pressed one of his hands against Will’s cheek. “I can _never_ predict you; I simply prepare for every possible outcome.”

Will suddenly circled Hannibal’s waist with his legs and he rolled both of them over on the bed. That took Hannibal by surprised, but he smiled and relaxed under Will, pleased. Will stood on all fours over him, and then he lowered his body and moved his hips until their cocks touched. Hannibal inhaled sharply as Will badly repressed a moan.

“Hmm. Yeah, I see you’re prepared alright.”

Will smiled and leaned down to kiss Hannibal, his one and only birthday gift.

**Author's Note:**

> All information + links about my writing are [here](https://about.me/mizumohno).
> 
> Say hello to me @ [twitter](https://twitter.com/mizumohno) and [tumblr](http://starkaryen.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Thank you so much for your kudos and comments!  
> I can't answer all comments due to lack of time, and because sometimes it overwhelms me to do so, but please know that comments make me want to keep writing and publishing; I read them all and appreciate every single one of them♥


End file.
